Samantha Carter's Final Words
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: [Sam and Jack] A simple recon goes wrong and Sam is seriously injured. Both Janet and Jacob are both alive and General hammond is still the CO of the SGC.
1. What Happened to Sam?

**Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**By Lieutenant Colonel Amanda Ylia**

**Summary:** [Sam and Jack Sam's part in The Final Words of SG1 Series.

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of.

**Pairings:** Sam and Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis all I own is my ideas and anything I've made.

**A/N: **Welcome to the first chapter of the first story in 'The Final Words of SG1' series. Enjoy.

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words **

**Chapter One – ****What Happened**** to Sam**

SG1 were on a simple recon mission when they were ambushed by Jaffa loyal to Ba'al.

SG1 retreated back to the Stargate while fighting off Ba'al's Jaffa. When they got to the DHD Daniel immediately started dialing Earth while the rest of the team laid down cover fire. The wormhole engaged, Daniel sent through the IDC and he then went through the gate followed by Teal'c and then Jack.

Earth side Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and General Hammond were anxiously waiting for Sam to come through the gate.

A few moments later Sam stumbled through gate, the iris was closed as soon as she came through and she then fell down onto the ramp. Jack rushed over to Sam to check on her. A staff blast had hit her in the back, she was now unconscious and she had a very weak pulse.

"Walter get a medical team in her right away," General Hammond barked out the order.

"Yes Sir," replied Walter.

"Medical team to the gate room," Walter spoke into the speaker system.

It didn't take Janet and her team long to get to the gate room considering they are always alert and ready to go to the gate room when there is an unscheduled off world activation.

Janet rushed into the gate room with her medical team right on her heels.

"Get her on the gurney and to the infirmary ASAP," barked Janet.

Janet and her team rushed Sam off to the infirmary and Jack was just about to follow them when General Hammond stop him.

"Colonel, what happened?" asked General Hammond.

"We were ambushed by Ba'al's Jaffa, General," replied Jack.

"Okay, we will debrief after we have heard something on Major Carter's condition," replied General Hammond.

"Sir, request permission to go to the infirmary?" asked Jack.

"Go ahead Jack," replied General Hammond.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c rushed up to the infirmary to find out anything they could on Sam's condition.

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words**

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c walked into the infirmary and were quickly stopped by Janet as soon as they walked in.

"How is she Janet?" asked Jack.

"She isn't doing very god, Colonel," replied Janet.

"Is she going to make it?" asked Jack a little bit more concerned for his 2IC than what he should be.

"I don't think she is going to make it, I'll be surprised if she makes it through the surgery, Sir," replied Janet.

"Okay," replied Jack a little saddened at the news that his 2IC and love of his life might not make it.

Jack started to pace around the infirmary.

"Daniel, Teal'c keep an eye on him make sure he eats something and gets some sleep," Janet told the pair.

"Okay Janet I'll keep an eye on him," replied Daniel.

"I will indeed observe O'Neill and will be sure to make sure he is okay Janet Fraiser," Teal'c told Janet.

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words**

Many hours later Sam had been brought out of surgery, as soon as Sam was brought out Jack sat right by her bedside.

As soon as Sam had been brought out of surgery General Hammond had been informed and was now in the infirmary talking to Janet.

"How is she Doctor?" asked General Hammond.

"She isn't doing to good, Sir. I am surprised that she actually made it out of surgery but I wouldn't get our hopes up of Sam surviving the night, she lost a lot of blood and there is a lot of damage to her spine. If Sam does survive she will never walk again and she will be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life," replied Janet.

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words**

Jack was just about to fall asleep when Sam woke up.

"Jack?" said Sam in a horse voice.

"I'm here," replied Jack.

"I'm sorry…" said Sam as she took her last breath as a human being on this planet.

"Janet!" called out Jack.

Janet and a couple of nurses rushed over to Sam, they started to revive her and tried the best they could but were unsuccessful in reviving her.

"Time of death 0132 hours, Wednesday the 3rd October 2007," stated Janet.

Janet walked over to where Jack was stood frozen on the spot looking at Sam's lifeless body on the infirmary bed.

"I'm sorry, Sir but we tried all that we could to save her. We all knew that she would most likely not make it through the night. I'm sorry Jack, she's gone," said Janet.

Jack didn't say anything he just walked over to Sam's body and placed a kiss on her lips and said "Goodbye Sam."

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**A/N:** There is the first installment of the story next will be Sam's letters to her friends and family and then finally to conclude the story there will be Sam's funeral. This was really hard to write and there is a little bit of a meaning behind the time but not the date of Sam's death, the time comes from the time comes from the time I was born I don't know why I put that but I just did. Please review.


	2. Teal'c's Letter

**Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**By Lieutenant Colonel Amanda Ylia**

**Summary:** [Sam and Jack Sam's part in The Final Words of SG1 Series.

**Spoilers: **Paradise Lost.

**Pairings:** Sam and Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis all I own is my ideas and anything I've made.

**A/N: **This chapter isn't exactly one of my best but the chapters get better.

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words **

**Chapter ****Two**** – Teal'c's Letter**

Teal'c,

If you are reading this then I guess the Goa'uld or some other evil alien race has managed to defeat me. You have been a good friend to me, you were there for me when Jack and Maybourne were both trapped together. I don't know where Earth would be if you hadn't joined us SG1, you are probably the best warrior I know and will ever know. Make sure both Jack and Daniel are alright for me and if General Hammond tells you to go with Jack to his cabin please don't say no because it is for Jack's safety. I hope you and everyone else manage to defeat the Goa'uld and the Replicators someday and keep Earth safe from any threats. Goodbye Teal'c.

Sam

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**A/N:** There is the first chapter of the letters.


	3. Daniel's Letter

**Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**By Lieutenant Colonel Amanda Ylia**

**Summary:** [Sam and Jack Sam's part in The Final Words of SG1 Series.

**Spoilers:** Secrets, The Tok'ra Parts One and Two Meridian.

**Pairings:** Sam and Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis all I own is my ideas and anything I've made.

**A/N: **This is what I came up with while my science teacher was talking in class.

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words **

**Chapter ****T****hree**** – Daniel's Letter**

Daniel,

If you are reading this then it means I am now deceased. I have always thought of you as a younger brother. When you ascended (both times) I felt as though I had lost my brother Mark because you felt that much like a blood brother to me. I want you to do something for me, I want you to keep an eye on the Colonel and make sure he doesn't forget me. I will always miss your personality. I don't know what you did to Jack on the first Abydos mission but whatever it was I'm glad you did what you did because if you didn't I don't think I would have ever met you, Teal'c, Jack and everyone else and maybe my dad would have died back before we met the Tok'ra.

Sam

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**A/N:** Well there is Sam's letter to Daniel I hoped you like it and please review, reviews mean so much to me.


	4. General Hammond's Letter

**Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**By Lieutenant Colonel Amanda Ylia**

**Summary:** [Sam and Jack Sam's part in The Final Words of SG1 Series.

**Spoilers:** None in this chapter.

**Pairings:** Sam and Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis all I own is my ideas and anything I've made.

**A/N: **Here is Sam's letter to General Hammond.

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words **

**Chapter****Four**** – General Hammond's Letter**

General Hammond,

I guess if you have this letter then you probably already know that I've died. I'm guessing you had a suspicion that the Colonel and I had feelings for each other and I think pretty much the who SGC knew there was a connection between the Colonel and I, well we did have feelings for each other but we never let it interfere with our work and we never pursued a relationship. General what I'm about to tell you I want you to follow, DO NOT let Jack go to his cabin alone or let him go on suicide missions. If you do let him go to his cabin at least send Daniel and or Teal'c with him. I always thought of you as a father to me when my dad wasn't around and I will miss you as much as I will miss my dad.

Sam

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**A/N:** There is the letter to General Hammond I hope you liked it please review.


	5. Janet's Letter

**Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**By Lieutenant Colonel Amanda Ylia**

**Summary:** [Sam and Jack Sam's part in The Final Words of SG1 Series.

**Spoilers: **.

**Pairings:** Sam and Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis all I own is my ideas and anything I've made.

**A/N: **Here is Sam's letter to Janet. enjoy

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words **

**Chapter Five – Janet's Letter**

Janet,

If you are reading this letter then something must have happened to me and I've passed on or you haven't been able to save me. If you weren't my best friend I don't know if I would have been able to survive working in the male dominant environment at the SGC. Janet I want you to make sure that Jack tries to move on from me and make sure he doesn't become all depressed. Tell Cassandra that I love her and that I will miss her. I will miss you and I'll miss being able to talk to you heaps, best friends forever.

Love Sam

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**A/N:** There is the end of the letter to Janet I hope you liked it and please review it means a lot to me.


	6. Jacob's Letter

**Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**By Lieutenant Colonel Amanda Ylia**

**Summary:** [Sam and Jack Sam's part in The Final Words of SG1 Series.

**Spoilers:** Secrets, In the Line of Duty, The Tok'ra, Meridian.

**Pairings:** Sam and Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis all I own is my ideas and anything I've made.

**A/N: **Here is the letter to Jacob.

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words **

**Chapter ****Six**** – Jacob's Letter**

Dad,

I always knew you would out live me and this letter proves that what I knew was right. After your blending with Selmak you were more of a father to me than when mom was still around and even after that. I thought I should have lost you when you had cancer but if it wasn't for Jolinar and her memories I don't think we would have had our second chance at the father and daughter relationship we never had when I was alive before Selmak came along. When I was younger I don't think I would have ever been able to say you were the best dad in the world but now I thought you were the best dad in the universe. I love you and I will always miss you.

Love Sammie

**Samantha Carter's Final Words** **Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words Samantha Carter's Final Words**

**A/N:** I hope this chapter was good and I hope you liked it please review it would really mean a lot.


	7. Jack's Letter

**Samantha Carter's ****Final**** Words**

**By Lieutenant Colonel Amanda Ylia**

**Summary:** [Sam and Jack Sam's part in The Final Words of SG1 Series.

**Spoilers:** Children of the Gods.

**Pairings:** Sam and Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis all I own is my ideas and anything I've made.

**A/N:** The product of this chapter comes from me being bored to death by my science teacher (I love science but hate my science teacher).

**Samantha Carter's ****Final**** Words** **Samantha Carter's ****Final**** Words****Samantha Carter's ****Final**** Words****Samantha Carter's ****Final**** Words****Samantha Carter's ****Final**** Words**

**Chapter ****Seven**** – Jack's Letter**

My Dearest Jonathan,

If you are reading this then I guess I have passed on. I don't regret much in my life but the only thing I do regret the most is not pursuing a relationship with you. When I first saw you in the briefing room I knew you weren't going to be like all of my other CO's. I guess I was right and you were the best and might I add the hottest CO's I've ever had. Now that I'm gone I do want you to move on but I don't want you to forget me. I want you to keep the memories of us alive, I don't want you to lock them away in a box in the back of your mind and forget about them. I love you, you will always have a place in my heart and I will always keep our memories safe and I will never forget them and you.

Love Samantha

**Samantha Carter's Last Words** **Samantha Carter's Last Words****Samantha Carter's Last Words****Samantha Carter's Last Words****Samantha Carter's Last Words**

**A/N:** How did you like Sam's letter to Jack? Please review it means so much to me to know what people think of my work. I might not get the final chapter up for a while coz I have so much on my mind right now and I'm back at school after the holidays so now I'm gonna have even less time.


End file.
